La fin de leur voyage
by K88
Summary: S3 Dean a vendu son âme, a la fin de cette année sam sera seul, imaginons que tout n'a pas été montrer que derrière la série, entre les épisodes, se déroulait l'amour entre les deux frères. premiers chapitres plutot chastes, les pochains seront plus hot.
1. Chapter 1

Ma fic se déroule lors de la saison 3 lorsque Dean a vendu son âme afin de ramener son frère à la vie durant la fin de la saison précédente, chaque chapitre se situera après un épisode de la série, on pourras alors voir cette fic comme étant un possible underground invisible derrière ce qui est à l'écran, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ou tout du moins qu'elle ne va pas vous dégoutez des fic ou de la série^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 après l'épisode III 01 : les 7 péché capitaux

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Sam : qui est cette fille? pourquoi les avoir aider? d'où vient ce couteau?...

Trop de questions si peu de réponse, l'on ne pouvais pas croire que le jeune Winchester était dépayser, surtout que depuis la mort de Jessica les questions s'enchainaient sans obtenir de réponse. Mais quelque chose avait changer depuis peu, un détail important qui changeai la donne et qui lui faisait perdre pied comme si jusque là tout n'avait été qu'une paisible baignade sous un soleil couchant, comme s'il n'avait pas vécu cette horreur quotidienne depuis son enfance, ce détail était la mort imminente de son frère ainée due au stupide contrat qu'il avait passé.

Si toutes ces questions ne pouvaient avoir de réponse immédiate une pouvait l'avoir : Comment son frère a t-il pu résister au pouvoir de la Luxure? Ces démons étaient capable de faire faire n'importe quoi a n'importe qui et pourtant Dean Winchester, un pauvre petit chasseur parmi tant d'autre avait réussi a passer outre ce pouvoir, et si...

Après 4 heures à rouler non-stop Sam ne pouvait plus supporter de rester assis sans rien dire sur le siège passager de leur impala.

« Dean.

-Quoi?

-Stop. Puis voyant que son frère ne réagissait pas : J'ai dit stop!

-OK, zen c'est bon y a un parking là, voilà t'es content? »

Le cadet des chasseurs avait besoin d'un peu de calme afin d'exprimer ses pensée en un ensemble de mots compréhensible.

« Ça va pas Samy?

- C'est Sam! Deux secondes, s'il te plait, juste deux seconde... J'ai plusieurs questions pour toi, primo pourquoi tu roule si vite? secundo tu as fait comment pour te débarrasser de la Luxure car après tout tu étais tout seul avec elle, comment ça se fait qu'elle n'ai même pas essayer d'utiliser ses pouvoirs? »

Il s'en suivit un silence assez long, beaucoup trop long pour notre jeune ex-universitaire. Le fait est que durant les secondes séculaires pendant lesquelles sont frère réfléchissait à _une _réponse potable il se demandait aussi pourquoi son Samy voulait tellement connaître la réponse à sa seconde question, car Dean le savait : Sam demande toujours ce qui est important en second pour ne pas qu'on découvre ce qu'il pense, la première question n'est qu'un prétexte.

«Elle a essayer.

-Alors pourquoi ça n'as pas marcher?

-Je... j'en sais rien... peut... peut être que je suis immunisé.

-Et pourquoi ça? Pourquoi toi et pas un autre?

-Tu sais Samy : j'ai vendu mon âme. Si ça se trouve j'ai été immunisé contre ses pouvoirs à cause de ça, comme toi tu as est immunisé contre le virus croatoan, si ça se trouve le démon a posé une sorte de marque sur moi du genre : « pas touche ou tu vas le regretter ».

-Ouais t'as peut être raison. »

_Ah! Samy si tu savais! enfin il a oublié la première question c'est déjà ça, j'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je crois..._

« Dean, t'as toujours pas répondu : pourquoi tu roulais si vite?

-Tient t'as vu y a un resto et je crève la dalle. »

_Pour essayer de ne pas me poser cette putain de question moi même. _

* * *

Bon bah voilà c'est la fin de mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, laissez moi des coms, comme c'est ma première fic j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être génial mais je compte bien m'améliorer au fur et a mesure, dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes et merci d'avoir la patience de me lire^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite de ma fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre (du moins ça doit être le cas car vous êtes encore là). Dans ce chapitre les deux winchester vont passer a l'étape supérieur, je vous le promet.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : après l'attaque changeling

Alors que les enfants étaient rentrer chez eux Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espéré que le petit garçon qu'il avait sauvé était son fils, car après tout qu'y a t-il de plus douloureux pour un homme que de savoir qu'il va disparaître sans laisser un enfant derrière lui?

« Dean arrête.

-Quoi tu veux encore que j'arrête la voiture?

-Non arrête de te tracasser.

-Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parle. déclara l'ainé en espérant enfin avoir la paix.

-C'est ça, j'ai bien vu comment tu regardais ce gosse et comment vous vous comportiez tout les deux.

-Lâche moi c'est pas toi qui va crever et pourrir en enfer dans moins d'un an!

-La faute a qui? Qui a passer ce stupide contrat? Qui a accepter des termes aussi stupide?

-Tu aurais peut être préféré que je te laisse partir?

-Je ferais quoi moi quand le démon sera venu chercher son dû?

-Banane.

-Du gland. »soupira le plus jeune.

Sam en avait marre de cette manie qu'avait son frère de toujours éviter d'afficher ses sentiments à travers cet « insulte », mais s'il ne se contenta de garder ça pour lui car lui aussi voulais éviter de déclarer ce qu'il ne savait pas encore comme étant réciproque.

« Et sa mère? Tu l'aime n'est ce pas?

-Je n'en sais rien. » _Si tu savais idiot._

Sam savais que le temps lui était compté : s'il ne déclarais pas ses sentiments rapidement il ne pourrais jamais le faire et ça il ne pouvais se le permettre, il profita donc de cet instant privilégier qui n'arrive qu'entre deux chasses pour essayer de lui faire comprendre les sentiments qui lui brulaient à la fois la langue, la gorge et l'âme, doucement il se contenta de poser sa main sur le levier de la boite de vitesse où reposait celle de son frère, se contacte donna des frissons dans le dos des deux frères.

Dean laissa la main de Sam durant un ou deux kilomètre faisant semblant de ne rien avoir sentit et tentât tant bien que mal de ne pas sauter sur l'être qu'il devait protéger, puis doucement il tourna la tête vers sa main et fit comprendre a Sam qu'il ferais mieux de la retirer.

_Je le sais Samy. Moi aussi je t'aime, mais je ne doit pas te le montrer, ça serais mal et surement encore plus douloureux pour nous deux, mon cœur. _

_Il n'a pas compris? Bordel Dean t'es encore plus con que je ne le pensai! A moins que tu ne veux pas en parler, si c'est le cas t'es encore plus con. _

Ils continuèrent de rouler sans savoir où il allaient puis au bout d'une heure ils trouvèrent un motel ouvert.

« Tu peux réunir nos affaires, je vais prendre nos chambres. »

_« nos chambres »?_

« OK »

Puis après quelques minutes.

« Tu ne vas pas aimer Samy : il n'y a qu'une chambre de libre et c'est avec un seul lit une place.

-C'est bon, je dormirais dans la voiture, toi t'as encore mal au dos a cause du coup que tu t 'es pris par la mère des changelings (1)

-Hors de question que tu dormes dans une voiture sur une aire d'autoroute : on se serrera un peu tant pis et je te prévient tu ronfle t'es mort, compris petit con? »

Sam se contenta d'acquiescer et suivit son ainé jusque dans la chambre ne pouvant s'empêche de sourire en voyant qu'une dizaines de place de parking ainsi que de clés étaient non utilisé.

Le cadet fut le premier a s'endormir et le premier a se réveiller pour constater qu'il se trouvais dans les bras d'un jeune homme. Souriant il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son protecteur avant d'aller se doucher, ne remarquant pas le sourire de ce dernier quand la porte se ferma.

_J'attendrais ce soir avant de parler de Rubis à Dean, j'ai pas envie de gâcher cette journée en tête a tête._

* * *

(1) je ne me souvient plus s'il a reçu un coup mais sans ça adieu le prétexte

Voilà vous avez compris j'ai décidé qu'ils sauraient les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient sans pouvoir se l'avouer, on verra ce que j'écrirais ensuite, merci de votre patience et a + j'ai essayer de corriger mes fautes et j'ai fait relire ce chapitre, j'espère que rien n'est passer entre les mailles du filet


	3. Chapter 3

Bon je crois qu'il est temps de sortir le 3ème chapitre de ma fic, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire (attention ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus chaud)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : suite de « Bad day at black rock »

« Putain Dean vas y mollo! Tu rentre ta merde comme si de rien n'était!

-Ah merde! Arrête de gigoter j'arrive pas à viser avec tes conneries!

-T'en mets du temps, ce n'est qu'une balle. soupira le cadet

-C'est bon je l'ai, quel idée aussi de te laisser tirer dessus et après tu ose te plaindre de mes soins! »

Ils venaient juste de trouver un motel, Sam avait perdu beaucoup de sang à cause de leur gentille « querelle » avec mademoiselle Talbot et comme il ne pouvait pas se montrer à la réception le bras ensanglanté, ça aurait surement fait un peu désordre, Dean avait eu le champ libre pour demander une chambre avec un seul lit pour deux, _un lit pour une personne étant trop étroit,_ il s'était ensuite diriger vers son frère et ressortant son excuse bien sur son jeune frère n'osa même pas protester et se contenta d'affirmer qu'ils n'avaient pas de chance.

Après avoir repeint la moquette et les murs en rouge l'ainé décida qu'il serait temps d'aller se coucher et étant donner sa faiblesse son interlocuteur ne pu qu'accepter, mais une fois dans le lit Dean pris le jeune homme dont il avait la charge dans ses bras.

« Dean, qu'est ce que tu fait?

-Ça ne se voit pas? J'essaye de te mettre dans mon lit.

-Arrête. gémit Sam sans conviction.

-Laisse toi faire, tu dois écouter tes ainés Samy. »

Sans écouter une seule autre des protestations de son cadet, le plus vieux des deux chasseurs le plaqua contre le matelas et doucement descendit le long de son corps en gardant ses mains sur les bras de sa victime puis une fois sur qu'elle ne se retirerait pas Dean déplaça doucement ses mains sur les hanches de son frère afin de lui retirer son boxer un peu trop gênant. Doucement il déposa quelques chastes baisers autour du sexe de Sam, puis une fois que ce dernier avait pris des proportions convenable il le fit disparaître doucement entre ses lèvres tout en découvrant le corps de son frère a l'aide de ses douces caresses.

Le plus jeune avait la tête qui tournait et étrangement lourde : la perte de sang associé a son érection devaient surement en être la cause. Il sentait les mouvements amples et lents de son frère le long de son corps et de son organe génitale, il ne pu réprimer un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit une légère morsure au niveau de son entre jambe, ce son ne fit qu'accentuer l'ardeur de son ainé qui se dit qu'au point où ils en étaient autant terminer. Une fois l'acte charnel arriver à son terme le joyau repris sa place entre les bras de son gardien.

Le soleil venait a peine de se lever qu'il gênait déjà les deux amants enlacer l'un contre l'autre, ils n'eurent d'autre option que de se réveiller.

« Dean, pourquoi?

-J'ai failli te perdre hier.

-C'est pas la première fois pourtant.

-Oui, je sais mais j'en avais besoin.

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon frère? Dean, ça ne te ressemble pas d'afficher tes sentiments.

-Écoute, je suis déjà mort, OK? J'en ai marre de jouer, ça fait un moment qu'on s'est avouer nos sentiments implicitement et on reste là comme des puceaux alors que le temps presse.

-A qui la faute?

-Non! J'ai pas envie de remettre ça sur le tapis!... pas maintenant.

-Moi non plus... C'est mal ce qu'on fait, tu le sais?

-Quelqu'un en souffre? Quelqu'un est contre?

-Non, du moins personne encore en vie si on oublie Bobby bien sur.

-Il ne nous reste personne Samy, alors si tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense : non ce n'est pas mal, on ne fait que ce que nous dicte nos sentiments.

-Tu doit avoir raison... Dean? On peux rester comme ça un petit moment s'il te plait?

-On n'a rien sur le feu pour l'instant alors c'est d'accord.

-Merci mon cœur. »

Quand l'ainé entendit ce doux surnom il resserra son étreinte, il fallait qu'ils en profitent car cette liaison interdite ne peux durer en dehors de leur chambre, ils le savent : même s'il ne font rien de mal leurs actes sont répréhensibles par la loi des hommes.

« Dean?

-Oui?

-Ça fait longtemps que tu ressent ça pour moi?

-J'en sais rien, je pense que c'est venu petit à petit, tu sais a force de s'occuper de quelqu'un H24 et de le consoler quand ça va pas des liens se créent. Et en ce qui concerne tes sentiments?

-Idem... et ces filles alors?

-Hein?

-Celles qui partageaient ton lit tout les soirs.

-Des petites Sam déguisées.

-T'es vraiment qu'un obsédé.

-Et bien l'obsédé te déclare : fini les sports de lit.

-C'est pas grave il nous reste la douche. »

Sur ces mots le plus jeune traina son grand frère, qui n'était pas mécontent de cette initiative, jusqu'à la salle de bain lui permettant ainsi d'avoir une magnifique vue sur le corps nu qui lui appartiendrait pour au moins les 2-3 prochaines heures.

Après leurs jeux aquatiques et s'être habiller Sam décida qu'il serait temps de parler à son frère.

« On est pas dans la merde.

-Pourquoi t'as peur de l'enfer? hasarda Dean en appuyant le regard sur les fesses de son amant

-Je ne parle pas de ça, je veux parler des chasseurs qui sont à mes trousses.

-Ils se calmeront.

-Et si c'est pas le cas?

-Samy je ne les laisserais pas te faire du mal.

-Je ne te répondrais qu'une seule chose : je vais me battre mais dans un an je ne sais pas si je tiendrais le même discours, sans toi... »

Le jeune homme ne pu terminer sa phrase car des larmes coulaient sur ses lèvres, à ce pitoyable spectacle le gardien se ramolli et le pris dans ses bras, défaisant sa chemise à peine revêtue quelques secondes plutôt, parcourant le corps du jeune homme il lui retira aussi son pantalon avant de le jeter sur le lit. Décourager Sam le laissa faire.

« Dean ce n'est pas avec le sexe que ça changera quoique ce soit.

-Non mais ça t'empêchera d'y penser pendant un moment.

-J'imagine que c'est ton moyen de te faire pardonner.

-On va essayer autre chose. proposa Dean en écartant les jambes de son amant.

-Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est un bonne idée. »

Doucement le grand frère enfonça un doigt à l'intérieur, ce contacte intime fit gémir son petit frère de plaisir, après un certain temps ils passèrent aux choses sérieuse, même si le plus jeune était anxieux et s'inquiétait de la suite des évènements il savait qu'entre les bras de son ainé rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver. Lorsqu'il sentit son frère à l'intérieur il eu le souffle coupé, ce mouvement de va et vient se déroulant en lui lui procurait autant de plaisir que de souffrance et le rictus de douleur qu'il affichait inquiétait l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Tu veux que j'arrête?

-Non! c'est bon, puis emprisonnant Dean de ses jambes, ça va passer, j'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes, pas encore, pas maintenant. »

Petit à petit la douleur s'estompa, seul le double plaisir constitué de son amour et du contacte avec ce corps chaud restait, quand ses joues se teintèrent de sang l'acte arrivait à sa fin. Après un instant trop court Sam sentit son frère s'allonger à ses coté épuiser.

« Je crois que là on à rattraper beaucoup de temps perdu. affirma Dean.

-Mouais.

-Putain mais quoi encore? T'as pas aimer?

-C'est pas de ça dont il est question. s'indigna le jeune chasseur

-Alors quoi?

-Le temps...

-Tu va me promettre une chose : quand on est tout les deux comme ça tu arrêtera d'y penser, d'accord Samy?

-Promis »

Bien qu'il ne saurait s'il serait capable de mettre le contrat de Dean de coté il devait s'avouer que mentionner ce genre de chose ne pouvait que gâcher cet instant tenant du miracle.

« Je t'aime. murmura Sam comme pour s'excuser.

«-Banane

-Du gland. »

Pour une fois le jeune homme récitât cette sempiternel réplique avec le sourire au lèvre. Ils s'enlacère jusqu'à ce que le faim les déranges.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini, bon bah je vais devoir faire passer cette nouvelle en K+ à cause de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu,j'avais envie d'en faire un plus long pour une fois, encore pardon pour les possibles fautes et merci pour votre fidélité.


End file.
